


Much More than Ordinary Love

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Stone shuts everyone off shorty after the Gigaton tour is cancelled due to Covid-19. Mike is worried and goes to comfort his friend.
Relationships: Stone Gossard/Mike McCready
Kudos: 5





	Much More than Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I hadn't posted this here yet. Was written for the Ficmas in July event on Rockfic.

It had been two weeks since the cancellation of the Gigaton tour. I hadn’t spoken to anyone since we made the call to inform our fans we would be postponing until further notice. It didn’t seem fair, we had made a record we were extremely proud of, one that the fans were responding to very well. And then it just stopped, thanks to a deadly pandemic that would likely kill us all if we dared to risk performing together. I had spent the better part of the last two weeks holed up at my house in Seattle, refusing to answer calls or texts. I picked up my phone and sighed in disgust when it showed 34 missed calls, 29 of them from Mike.

It’s no secret that Mike cares for me. We understand each other on a musical level as guitarists that the other members of the band don’t really have. I’ve often wondered if he harbored secret feelings for me, but if he did in the thirty years we’ve played together, he never said as much. Still, I’d be remiss if I didn’t at least make an attempt to reach out. After all, some of the texts he sent were increasingly worried in tone.

"Stoney, talk to me. Are you okay? M."

"Stone, you there? Wondering if you needed me to call you some Door Dash. They can send it to your place. You should eat."

"STONE ARE YOU THERE ITS BEEN SEVEN DAYS."

"STONE!! If you don’t reply tonight I’m coming over tomorrow. Don’t think I won’t."

I checked the time and date of the text above, and it was sent at ten oclock pm last night. Great. Mike was coming over to see how I was and I was gonna have to pretend that I’m not depressed as shit and just don’t want to deal with the outside world.

"Mikey, I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to come over. My phone has been dead. S."

A pause, then a vibrate.

"Don’t lie to me, Stone Gossard. I know you’re struggling with depression. I have it too, you know. You can’t hide from me forever. I’ll be at your place in five. M."

I just stared at my phone. Well, shit. There goes that.

A few minutes later the unmistakable sound of Mike’s carbon guzzling SUV. I’ve teased him over the years about owning the damn thing. The motor coming to a stop as he parked in my driveway. A knock at the door.

“Open up, Stoney, or I’ll force entry.”

Sure, sure. Mike wasn’t any bigger than me soaking wet. That was REAL likely. I rolled my eyes.

“Coming, dear. Was just putting the roast in the oven and making sure your newspaper is laid out.” Yeah, I never really dropped the sarcasm.

Opening the door, Mike stands on the other side. I can tell he’s been eating, for lack of much else to do. I worry about his stomach problems and hope he isn’t over doing anything. Not worth risking a Crohn’s relapse in the middle of a global pandemic.

Turns out he wasn't as concerned about himself as he was about me. He chose not to respond to my questions about how he was doing with his chronic illness in the midst of a potentially deadly threat and went straight to his point.

“Stoney, I’m worried about you. No one has heard from you since we called off the tour. Are you sure you’re okay? It’s not like you to just cut off contact from the world and pretend like you don’t exist. Don’t bullshit me, man. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

He had me there. He really did know me so well, and longer than the rest of the guys if I was being honest. Sometimes I forget his own struggles with addiction and depression, he’s done so well for himself. Still, I was STONE. I’m the epitome of stoicism and stability. Hell, my own name is a fitting description for me as a person. I’m a survivor, I created Pearl Jam out of the demise of my last band after one of my best friends died. Maybe I am entitled to a little falling apart now and then. Not that I would ever admit it to any of the guys or the world at large. I have a rep to uphold and I’ll be damned if anyone expects me to become an emo musician just because I’ve suddenly come into some difficulty in my life and chosen to isolate myself. Isn’t that the point of quarantine though? Sheesh.

“Listen Stone, I know you’re upset and scared. We all are. But dammit man, you gotta at least answer your phone once a week so everyone knows you’re still with us. We’ve lost too many friends in the past from one issue or another. Andy, Kurt, Layne, Mike, Chris. I wish any or all of them would have had the courage to pick up the phone and at least let us know they needed to hear a friendly voice. And I’m willing to stay with you here, voluntarily quarantine myself for two weeks if I have to. There’s nothing you can say that will stop that,” Mike told me.

Sigh, okay fine. I could feel my resolve weakening. Mike was persuasive when he wanted to be. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.

“Fine. Stay here. Make sure I don’t spiral further. Your choice, man. Just sleep in the guestroom and use air freshener in the bathroom.” Mike didn’t like that little addendum, but I knew him.

“Stone, look at me.”

So I did, and it hurt to look directly into his eyes. Those icy blue orbs that bore right into my soul. I couldn’t hide from him, why was I trying? The cracks in my armor were weakening by the moment.

I don’t remember who made the first move, but the next thing I know, we were both in my bed. Some intense making out, tongues fighting and heavy breathing, cocks hardening. I collapsed into him and fell down from the pedestal on which I had placed myself when he entered me, so gentle and sweet it didn’t hurt but only intensified my love for this man. Tears filled my eyes as he professed his love, held me, and let me cry while he made love to me. By complete accident, I was all in. Mike was mine to hold, at least for now. I tried not to think about what would happen afterward but allowed myself to be present in the moment, to enjoy what he was doing for me.

I could feel my orgasm rising in my chest, my breathing getting faster and my heart doing flips, knowing my release was coming. Mike cried out just as my cock spilled all over his chest and he came inside me a moment later. The intensity of the situation made the tears keep falling, but I knew I was okay. Mike held me through the aftershocks and kissed me over and over.

“I have no idea how that happened, but I think we both needed it,” I said,

“And don’t worry about this being weird. I want to hold you until the pain goes away. Whatever pain you have. Please, don’t keep it inside. I love you, Stone.”

There. The words I couldn’t say. Mike wasn’t upset though. He just said he’d give me some time, and we had two weeks to figure things out.

“So does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the couch?” he asked me later on that evening.

I rolled my eyes. He had certainly proven to me earlier after we made love one more time that he meant the things he said. “Sure, as long as you don’t fart on me.”

“No promises, Stoney.”


End file.
